Jaguar Junichi
Jaguar Junichi (ジャガージュン市 Jagā Jun'ichi) is a strange young man who likes to play the recorder and is considered an eccentric musical genius by many. He and Piyohiko are roommates in Gari Dormitories, where he runs a recorder class and both are the main protagonists of Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar. Personality Jaguar appears to have no purpose in life but to teach his recorder class, although his lessons are so lazy that it's the same as doing no work at all. However, he is strangely transcendent and nothing at all seems to truly bother him. He always wins his battles, and can always convince people to see his way. He cont rasts Hammer, who has the same lazy lifestyle but is always the loser. Abilities He is a musical genius, able to play any instrument with astounding skill. His performances can conjure up vivid images in people's minds. Jaguar can even make his recorder sound like a guitar if he wants to such as a C7 and D7sus4 chord, or just about any other sound he can think of, such as a Fox, a Hadoken or even the "sound" of an Aussie Beef which produces an actual steak. He can also verbally imitate the sounds of instruments and make his whistling sound like a recorder. The reason for his near-mystical and amazing abilities in music is due to the experiments conducted on him as a child, which were done in order to create the world's greatest musicians for the sake of world peace. Recorder Jaguar's recorder is an amazing instrument that when used by Jaguar is capable of replicating any sound. It also has a variety of other odd and offensive uses, such conjuring up meat and turning into a battle staff which Jaguar is quite proficient in using offensively. *'Nyoi Recorder Attack': Jaguar can extend the size of his recorder to the length of a staff and use it to attack far away targets or anyone that discriminates against the greatness of recorders. History Past Jaguar is one of several children brainwashed in an experiment to create a band so amazing that it could shake the world, and bring world peace using the power of music. The laboratory where this experiment took place was called the Hotel Riverside Laboratory, also known as "Softcream". One of the scientists at the lab, a man named Michael opposed the brainwashing and released all of the children. Michael then took in the young Jaguar and raised him as his own son. At some point before Jaguar's teen years, Michael died, but through his willpower he came back to the world of the living as a ghost and continued to raise his son, however Jaguar himself never realized that his father had died and passed off his ghostly tendencies as medical conditions. His father's habit of "playing ghost" also made Jaguar gain an interest in the supernatural. When Jaguar reached his teenage years in high school, he developed a rebellious propensity for stripping and walking around naked in public, claiming that he was "absorbed in himself" and believed that he could not forgive those around him for wearing clothes at the time. Appearances in Other Media ''Pyuu to Fuku! Jaguar: The Movie'' The 2008 live-action film Pyuu to Fuku! Jaguar: The Movie, is a retelling of Piyohiko and Jaguar's first meeting. In the film, Piyohiko dreams of becoming a guitar player and eventually meets Jaguar who then takes him on a life changing adventure. Jaguar is portrayed by Jun Kaname in the film. Drama CDs Jaguar appears in several Drama CDs where he is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara. Games ''Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar: Ashita no Jump is an RPG'' ''Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar: Byō to Daru! Megane-kun'' ''Jump Super Stars'' ''Jump Ultimate Stars'' ''J-Stars Victory Vs'' In J-Stars Victory Vs, Jaguar appears as a support character in battles that will help the player with his magnificent tunes and throw giant bowls of steaming hot ramen at opponents. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Musicians